Daisy and Other Thomas Stories (DVD)
Percy Takes the Plunge, previously Daisy and Other Thomas Stories, is a US VHS/DVD featuring one first season episode, five second season episodes and one third season episode narrated by George Carlin, and one song. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995, 2003 and it was released on DVD in 2008 including a song. Description 1993 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Come Journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Meet Daisy, a "classy sassy passenger diesel," as well as Trevor, the very useful tractor engine. You'll see why Percy's up to his funnel in water, Gordon looks foolish, and Henry is proud, in their adventures through the Island of Sodor. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway line in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Volume 9. 1994 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Come Journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Meet Daisy, a "classy sassy passenger diesel", as well as Trevor, the very useful tractor engine. You'll see why Percy's up to his funnel in water, Gordon looks foolish, and Henry is proud, in their adventures through the Island of Sodor. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway line in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Come journey to the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled escapades of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. See what happens when Sir Topham Hatt sends for Daisy, the "classy, sassy passenger diesel," to help run his railway. Percy is up to his funnel in water and see how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. So join the gang on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway for fun and friendship all through the day! DVD ALL ABOARD! Come journey on the Island of Sodor and share in the fun-filled adventures of Thomas and Friends. See what happens when Percy is up to his funnel in water and how Edward finds a way to make Trevor feel useful again. Hop on board and join Thomas & Friends for fun and friendship all day long! Episodes # Daisy # Percy's Predicament # Whistles and Sneezes # Saved from Scrap # A New Friend for Thomas # Tender Engines # Percy Takes the Plunge Song (DVD only) * Let's Have a Race Bonus features * Sodor Memories from The Early Years * Sneak peeks Trivia * The audio overlaps on one version of the Strand Home Video release, as well as both Anchor Bay VHS releases from 1995 and 2003 . The DVD features the intro, nameboards, and most episodes fixed, with only Daisy and Percy Takes the Plunge still untouched. * When first advertised, the prototype cover featured the Thomas logo in the long cloud. * The 1993 front cover features a promotional image from Daisy's nameboard sequence. * This was one of two US DVDs to feature an animated version of the 2008 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo, the other being Trackside Tunes. * The Credits on the VHS/DVD were reused on later releases of Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories. * The Target exclusive version featured a watery pouch behind the transparent image of the front cover. It also came in a clear glass-style DVD case. * This was the last tape to use the Strand Home Video branding on the box and tape label. * This is the first VHS to use the thinner cloud. * Only Strand Home Video release to have the thin cloud. * Some of the 1995 Anchor Bay tapes has the Strand Home Video logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * On the back cover of the DVD release, an image from Thomas' Day Off is used. * A rare prototype version of the VHS cover shows Daisy's nameboard. * Unlike Thomas, Percy and the Dragon 1995 release the Strand Home Video FBI Warning screen is used right before the Video Treasures logo. Goofs * The description for Percy Takes the Plunge says: "See what happens when Percy ends up to his funnel in water..." but the water only went up to his face. * On the back cover of the VHS, Saved from Scrap is listed as the last episode. * The 1995 VHS' captions spell Jem Cole's first name as "Gem Cole." * After the credits from the VHS the Strand Home Video logo is missing at the End. * The 2008 DVD release uses the Season 3 intro, however, the audio is from the Season 4 intro. Gallery File:DaisyandotherThomasStories.PNG|1993 VHS front cover File:original Daisy VHS.jpg|1993 VHS spine File:1993 BACK COVER.jpg|1993 VHS back cover File:Daisy1993tape.jpg|1993 tape File:IMG 1056.jpg|1994 VHS spine File:IMG 1057.jpg|1994 VHS back cover File:IMG 1058.jpg|1994 tape File:DaisyVHS.jpg|1995/2003 VHS front cover File:Daisy1995spine.jpg|1995/2003 VHS spine File:1995 Daisy VHS.jpg|1995/2003 VHS back cover File:A.jpg|1995 tape File:PercyTakesthePlunge(DVD)backcover.jpg|2009 DVD back cover File:PercyTakesthrPlungedisc.png|2008 disc File:PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithWoodenRailwayHippoCar.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Hippo Car File:PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithWoodenRailwayGeorge.png|DVD with Wooden Railway George File:51PalwvmgnL.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Ivo Hugh File:PercyTakesthePlungeDVDwithWoodenRailwaySilverPercy.PNG|DVD with Wooden Railway Silver Percy File:ThomastheTankEngineandFriendsseason3opening.jpg File:DaisyandOtherThomasSstoriestitlecard.jpg|Strand Home Video/Time-Life/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay VHS/DVD Title card File:MudGloriousMud(DVD)1.PNG File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu.jpg|DVD menu File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu2.jpg|Episode selection menu File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu3.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc3menu3.jpg|Sodor Memories File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu9.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu10.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu11.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu12.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu13.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu14.PNG File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu4.jpg|Song selection File:PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu5.jpg|Sneak peeks Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases